1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for cleaning paint-carrying parts of a paint shop, more particularly paint lines, the paint-carrying parts being rinsed with a rinsing liquid containing an organic solvent.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
All the paint-carrying parts of a paint shop have to be cleaned to remove adhering paint particles and paint residues at least whenever the paint to be processed is changed, for example in its composition or color, or when, for example, the paint shop has to be closed down or maintained. The cleaning of the paint-carrying parts, especially paint lines, can be carried out simply by rinsing, suitable organic solvents being added to the rinsing liquids. After the paint-carrying parts have been cleaned, the spent rinsing liquid has a high organic solvent content of up to 15% by weight, with the result that the spent rinsing liquid has to be expensively disposed of.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to develop a process for cleaning paint-carrying parts of a paint shop, more particularly paint lines, of the type mentioned at the beginning in such a way that not only would the cleaning effect be improved, but there would also be no need for expensive disposal of the spent rinsing liquid.
According to the invention, the problem stated above is solved by addition of polyaspartic acid as solvent to the rinsing liquid.